


Close Your Eyes

by HallowsEve1031



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Alex Can’t Sleep (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Insomnia (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex-centric, I can’t seem to stop making Alex hurt, I can’t think of any other tags, I started this fanfic last night at around 2 am so I’m tired, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Julie is an awesome best friend, Luke and Reggie are good boyfriends, Multi, that’s a new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve1031/pseuds/HallowsEve1031
Summary: What if Alex can’t sleep because of his anxiety and insomnia? (They’re ghosts but it’s after Julie hugged them so now they can sleep. Also, Alex, Reggie and Luke are boyfriends.)———This is not as dark as my others.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone & Julie Molina, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 158





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Child Abuse, Homophobia, and Homophobic Language. — all of those are Implied/Referenced. I got lazy.
> 
> Please remember to read the tags!

Alex had never really been able to sleep all that well. The dark and prominent bags beneath his green eyes were a tell-tell sign of his insomnia. When he was alive, he used to just stare up at the ceiling all night. Because of his anxiety, his thoughts wouldn’t stop racing. Sometimes they were impossible to shut off so he just lie awake throughout the night and he drowsy and lethargic during school. His sleeping got worse when he came out to his parents. They didn’t kick him out but started abusing him and calling him slurs, to the point where he tried to kill himself. Taking him to the hospital, he was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. Despite that, they didn’t seem to notice he was being abused, because his parents played it off really well as him being clumsy. They played off him trying to kill himself because he was being bullied at school, and they had believed his parents.

Laying in the studio, now 2020 and not 1993, Alex was silently crying. How the hell did his thoughts go dark so quick? He just laid there silently crying until he couldn’t no more and that was when he noticed the sun was coming up. Luke and Reggie were both asleep curled up next to him. Alex didn’t want to disturb them but he wanted to put on a hoodie to hide his arms. As gently as he could, he maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed and got up, watching as Luke and Reggie started cuddling each other. Alex let out a sigh when they didn’t wake up. Walking to his pink hoodie, he grabbed it and threw it on, sliding down the sleeves to cover his arms. He knew Julie would be waking up and coming out soon so he didn’t want her to see his arms. The boys barley even know what’s on his arms. He always had them hidden, which should’ve been suspicious enough but they got used to it.

Poofing to the roof of the studio, he watched the rest of the sunrise he missed a bit. Pulling his knees to his chest, he laid his head on them as he continued to watch until the sun was nearly all the way risen. Luke and Reggie would be waking up soon, he realized. He didn’t feel like moving yet, so he just moved to lay on his back and stare at the sky. Actually calm for once, he managed to hear the gate open and assumed Julie was walking to the studio so he poofed back into the studio and sat in the chair, giving Julie and wave as she walked in.

“They still asleep?” Julie asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Alex said with a yawn. Damn he was so tired. “Lucky assholes.”

“What do you mean?” Julie asked curiously as she took in Alex’s appearance. Sweatpants (where did those come from?), socks and a hoodie. Dark circles made his tired hazel-colored eyes pop, which was kinda sad. He looked throughly exhausted.

“Huh?” Alex asked, looking up from his cuddled boyfriends. “Nothing. We should wake them up.” Getting up, mostly to avoid talking about his problems, he then shook Luke and Reggie, smiling when they woke up.

“Good morning,” Reggie said with a yawn as he sat up, stretching, Luke following.

“Good morning guys,” Julie said with a smile. Alex gives them a tired but genuine smile.

“Alex,” Luke said softly. Alex looked over at Luke before giving a soft sigh and looking down, rolling his sleeves to where they covered his hands; his pink hoodie was a little too big. “Are you sleeping?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alex asked skeptically, leg starting to bounce after he had sat back down in the chair. A tell-tell sign of an upcoming anxiety attack. It was one of his signs.

“Alex,” Reggie said softly. “You have tear stains on your face and the dark circles under your eyes have gotten darker. You’re not sleeping and you aren’t okay.”

Alex started messing with his hands, not looking up. He was having a mild anxiety attack but not a full-blown panic attack. Luke took action immediately, sitting down beside the anxious boy and grabbing ahold of Alex’s hand, intwining their fingers and holding on tightly.

“You’re okay,” Luke whispered softly. “We’re here and you’re okay.”

That calmed Alex down a bit and he sighed, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“I just keep thinking about my past,” he whispered softly, but loud enough where everyone could hear him. “My parents, the abuse, the attempt.”

That caused everyone to freeze, including Alex.

_Shit_ ,  Alex thought, lifting his head from Luke’s shoulder.

“Babe, what do you mean?” Reggie asked softly. He looked at Luke and Julie and they both had the same look he had; confusion.

“My parents were abusive after I came out to them,” Alex whispered softly. “They kept hurting me so I tried to kill myself. Why do you think I keep my arms covered?”

Luke looked at Alex. “Can I?” He asked, gesturing to his sleeves. Alex gave a tired nod and Luke gently pushed back his sleeves. His arms were covered in scars, but the worst was a deep scar going up and down his wrist and not side to side. Alex looked at his arms, allowing silent tears to fall down his face. He was always a quiet cryer, most times.

“You’re not alone anymore,” Julie told Alex softly.

“I know,” he whispered. “I know.”

“Come on, it’s a lazy day today,” Julie said with a smile. “We’re gonna watch something here on my laptop and just chill.”

After the boys agreed, she went to get her laptop and saw the pull out couch was fixed and a regular couch again. Reggie was sitting on the end and Alex’s head was resting in his lap. He gave a content sigh as fingers carded through his hair, practically melting at the touch. Alex wasn’t paying attention to whatever movie they had decided to play, he was finally relaxing and with that, his eyes shut and he fell into the welcomed black abyss.


End file.
